After an integrated circuit (IC) device has completed the fabrication process, the IC device is assembled into a package to be utilized on a printed circuit board (PCB) as part of a larger circuit, in some instances. Contact pads, also referred to as bonding pads, are formed over interconnect structures and are exposed on a surface of a semiconductor die. Electrical connections are formed through contact pads to connect the semiconductor die to a package substrate or another die. In some instances, the contact pad is used for wire bonding or flip-chip bonding. In a wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP), a post passivation interconnect (PPI) is used to connect the contact pad and an under-bump metallurgy (UBM) structure.